Dead Silence
by Princess-Saiyuri13
Summary: Elena Hume is the only daughter of the Hume family. After going to her brother's hockey game, she experiences watching her twin brother die in front of her eyes. Billy decides to take her as ransom money, but soon grows an obsession with her.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first fanfic ever! So please don't be too harsh, however, you may give me your opinions and such. This is not going to be a romance toward Billy and my OC, it's going to be a bit more interresting and rather "nail biting." So, let me know what you think so far, and don't be afraid to be honest, so I can have a vote whether or not to keep on writing. Thank you! Oh, and I do not own ANYTHING or ANYBODY from Death Sentence.

Chapter 1 … Tragedy

"Brendon, you're such a kiss ass!" my younger brother, Luke, yelled at my twin brother.

"Hey!" my mother scolded Luke, as she took some dishes to the sink.

Brendon innocently put a hand on his chest, "God gave me the skills, I can't help it."

I giggled at my brother's bickering. Luke glared at me and Brendon, "Mom, I need to go kill myself."

"Of course you do, Lukey," I responded with a smirk on my face as I threw a pea at him.

He turned to mom quickly, "Can I please be excused?"

Mom quickly responded with a 'no', and he turned back to his plate with an eye roll. "I have creeps for siblings."

"And we have a dork for a brother," I replied.

Brendon laughed with a mouth full of food. Mom stormed in the dining room angrily, "Okay," she pointed at Luke, "You stop right now." She then turned to me and hit my shoulder lightly, "And you should know better."

"He started it," I pouted.

Mom took some dishes to the sink, "Let's be a family, shall we?"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Can I say 'no'?"

"No," mom said as she started washing the dishes.

Luke banged his fist onto the table, "I demand emancipation. Okay, I want a lawyer. I'm filing right-"

Brendon appropriately smacked Luke on the back of the head.

"I'm home!" dad yelled as he entered the house.

"Now," Luke finished his sentence, giving Brendon a dirty look.

"Hey!" mom responded to dad happily. I swear that woman was bipolar.

"Sorry I'm late," dad said walking into the kitchen, "and missed dinner."

Dad sat down at the table while mom got him a plate of food. I got up to put my plate and the other dishes in the sink. I walked over to dad to hug and kiss him on the cheek, "Hi daddy."

"Hi baby."

"I'm off to bed so-"

"This early?" dad furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, yeah. I have been all night studying for my test last night. I'm pooped."

"How do you think you did?"

"Usual," I smiled.

"Another 'A' on the 'fridge?" dad smiled and winked at me.

I snorted as mom put her arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, Elle," Brendon broke the silence. "You're going to my game tomorrow night, right?"

"You know it," I responded as I punched him in the arm.

"Well, what about Luke's game?" mom asked.

"I went to his last game, so now it's Brendon's turn."

Luke shrugged his shoulders, "Fair enough."

I ruffled his hair as I walked out of the kitchen, "'Night everyone."

"'Night," they responded almost in unison

The next day, Saturday, went by pretty quickly. It was six o'clock when Brendon's game started. I wore a Metallica shirt, dark skinny jeans, a white studded belt, my favorite fish net gloves that went to my forearms, and high-top converses. I also wore Brendon's freshmen hockey jacket, to show him good luck. By the end of the game, Brendon made the winning goal. Dad and I talk about the game until we got into the car.

For a while, dad mainly talked, or should I say complained, about my dark make-up. So, I changed the subject back to Brendon's winning goal. Dad didn't seem to mind and complimented Brendon more.

"That was one heck of a game kid, I'm proud of ya."

"Seriously, Bren, that was sick!" I commented.

Brendon grinned back at us, "Thank you and thank you."

"Love the way you handled the puck," dad said as we laughed.

Brendon suddenly looked down at his hands, "So, uh, some of the guys were talking about maybe going to college in Canada."

'Oh, great. A way to break the ice, bro.' I smacked the back of his head.

"Hey, don't hit your brother," dad snapped at me. "So, Canada? Canada is far."

"You still have Luke, and Elle will only be in New York."

"Now there's a comfort," dad said as Brendon looked at me.

"Daddy," I groaned at his lame joke.

"Oh, I'm only kidding. If you don't get to kid about your kids, you'll lose your mind. You'll both see one day. Look, Bren you had a good game and a few other good games, but professional hockey, is that what we're talking about here Bren?"

Brendon laughed nervously, "well, maybe. I don't know."

"And this is coming from your extensive professional sports background?" I asked smirking.

"No, my extensive risk assessment background," dad stated as he looked at me through the rearview mirror. "Thank you very much. Risks, liabilities; the stuff of life my children."

Brendon chuckled, "No, it's the stuff of your life, dad; the thrilling life."

Dad laughed and put his hat on my head, "Hey, don't make fun of your father, bums. IT's the only one you're going to get. I guess we could talk to Coach Walger and research school in Canada and someone who can educate us on hockey versus law school."

Brendon rubbed his temples, "Dad."

"What?"

"Educate us?" I asked giggling.

"Look, I just want to play some hockey."

"Well, I guess it's the only fair, since Elle is going to college for her art," dad said smiling at me.

I smiled back, remembering the argument I had with my parents when I told them I wanted to go to Julliard to study art.

"Hey, lights," dad mumbled to himself as he flashed his headlights to coming up cars heading toward us without their lights on. I suddenly got the urge to tell dad to turn around, but before I could say anything, the cars were gone.

"Dad," Brendon broke my trance. "What were you saying?"

Dad looked at me through the rearview mirror and then turned to Brendon, "I-I said we would look into it. Just don't tell your mother; both of you."

"I would never," my twin and I said in unison.

Suddenly the two cars from earlier came back, but this time they came from behind us. The sped up as they were now on the both sides of the car. The cars sped up in front of us and continued down the street and turned on a corner.

"What the heck is on express way?" dad asked himself. There was a low beep noise coming from the car and dad groaned. "Oh, great, we're low on gas."

Dad stopped at the nearest gas station. He got out putting some gas in the car. Brendon turned in his seat to look at me and smirked, "Usual?"

I smiled back, "I'll go with."

We both got out of the car and playfully hit each other. Dad raised his head tiredly, "Where do you two think you're going?"

Brendon stopped hitting me and replied, "Need my foods, dad."

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot about you two and your slushies."

I pointed inside the gas station, "They have them, right?"

"That or something wore in there for you. Do you have money?" Brendon answered with a yes and dad nodded. "Okay, a quick in and out, we gotta get back home."

"Alright," my twin said as I pushed him forward. We continued to mess around while getting our drinks until three men in masks storm in with shotguns.

"Get the fuck down or I'll blow your fucking head off!" A man with a red mask yells as he pointed to the gun at the terrified cashier. He then turned to me, "I said get the fuck down, bitch!"

I couldn't move or breathe. The man with the red mask cocked the gun. Brendon pushed me to the ground, and I heard the man in the red mask mumble something. I went to look at him when I saw another masked man with a machete in his hand, walk over to Brendon. The guy with the red mask grabbed me by the hair and pulled me into his chest. I watch the man with the knife raise it into the air and slice my brother's throat open. I felt so helpless watching him bleed from his throat rapidly.

I thrashed around in the man's arms, trying to get to my dying brother. I felt so pathetic when all I could do was scream out his name. Everything was going so fast that I didn't remember being pushed into a red car. I was grabbed by someone in the back seat as my heart was pounding through my chest. My vision became a blur. I felt like I was in a dream or an illusion. The person holding onto me was now breathing in my ear. All I wanted was to go back to the previous night at the dinner table, bickering with my siblings and mom.


	2. Chapter 2

Hellooooooooooooo! Okay, so I have decided that I'm going to post new chapter every couple of days to a week. Now this chapter is a bit ... more suggestive? I guess.. but anywho, I kinda had fun writing this chapter and got a little more into it. So, let me know what you think and PLEASE do not hesitate to tell me your honest opions and let me know if you have any ideas on what you like to read in the next chapter. I am all ears, or eyes I should say, so just let me know... Okay I should stop ranting now.. ENJOY! P.S. I tried to make this as long as possible, because I personally love longer chapters, which is also why I'm trying to update every couple of days or so.. Okay, I'm really going to let you read now.

Chapter 2 … Kidnapped

I later learned, in the car, that the man that was wearing the red mask was named Billy. He was bald and had dark eyes that burned through me. I could feel him glare through the rearview mirror as I tried to avoid eye contact.

The man in the backseat next to me was known as Spink. He would occasionally breathe down my neck and pull me closer to him; I felt sick and helpless. He then grabbed a hold of my wrists and pinned them to his chest as he forcefully pressed his free hand against my inner thigh.

"No-" I whimpered as he pressed his mouth against mine, crushing me.

"Shh," he coed softly, "I just want to see how you feel."

I let a few tears fall as his hand worked his way up my thigh. I felt Billy's eyes on me again when he spoke. "You better not be touching her back there. She's a prize for Joe, remember?"

"Fuck Joe, man! He's probably never got his dick wet before," Spink complained as he let go of me.

"Always a good time to learn," Billy replied as he lit a cigarette.

We finally arrived to an old building. Billy got out of the car, pulled his seat back and grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the car. He dragged me into the building forcefully. My eyes were glued onto a table with materials on a table that made me think of a meth-lab. He pulled me harder and dragged me into a hallway and I felt his finger bruising my skin as we turned into another hallway on the left. We soon enter an open door with the lights on and a queen size bed lying at the end of the room. The bed was messy with blue and white sheets and white pillows. He pushed me onto the bed as he took off his jacket and closed the door. I felt my stomach toss and turn.

I climbed backwards to the head of the bed, and for the first time I really saw Billy. He had thick brown eyebrows, a mustache and a goatee. He had tribal looking tattoos, along with a few scars all around his neck. His eyes burned through mine, like he had in the car. He took a last drag of his cigarette and out it out in an old beer bottle, without taking his eyes off of me.

"What's your name?" he asked robotically.

I was extremely terrified I couldn't even speak. He cocked his head to the side, staring. He walked closer to me and stopped at the end of the bed. "You deaf or something? I said, what's your fucking name?" He spoke more threatening this time, which caused me to shiver.

"Elena," my voice was barely audible, however, he nodded his head once to show that he heard me.

"You got a last name, Elena?"

"Hume," I quickly answered with a little more volume. He stared at me longer before speaking again.

"Your parents loaded?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused by the question. I now understood why he had taken me, but what if my family didn't have money? "Why?"

"Just answer the fucking question," he raised his voice this time, showing me he was the dominant one. I could tell he didn't have much patience.

"Um, I don't know, maybe."

He continued to bore into my eyes before climbing onto the bed quickly. I moved myself to the other side of him, crawling off of the bed. My heart thudded against my chest as I tried to run to the door. I felt his hand grab a large chunk of my hair and pull me on the bed, which caused me to land on my back. He quickly climbed on top of me and pinned me down by my wrists, which were now over my head. I looked at him as he grinded his teeth together, flaring his nostrils.

"Do you want to fucking die, bitch? Huh?" he practically screamed at me as he pushed all his weight on me. I yelped in pain as he crushed my wrists with his hands. "Pull a stunt like that again and you'll be sorry. I promise you that. Now, you better hope to God," he chuckled darkly, "that your parents have the money I need, because if they don't, their precious Elena will be put into a body bag."

I couldn't hold in my tears any longer, so I let them free. He was showing me how much power he had over me, and I hated myself to know that it was true. So, in defeat I nodded my head to let him know I understood. He loosened his grip and slowly got off me.

"Good. Now, I have some business to take care of. You can watch some TV while I'm gone and be a good little girl, got it?" he said as he put on his jacket.

I nodded my head slowly and sat up on the bed.

"I don't want to see shoes on my bed again and don't even think about trying to do stupid shit, or there will be severe consequences."

I nodded again.

"Good," he lit another cigarette, opened the door, and on his way out he shut it.

When I heard his footsteps fade, I let every emotion inside release itself. I cried for Brendon, I cried for my family, and mostly cried for myself. I soon cry myself to sleep.

When I awoke, the light was still on and there was no Billy. I wondered what time it was and how long I have been asleep. I got up from the bed and walked to a door that was partly closed. I figured it might be a bathroom, so I opened the door and turned on the light and found that I was right. I walked over to the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. My eye make up had streaked down my cheeks, leaving a horrible black mess. I turned on the water and started to wash my face. When I was finished I took a black towel that was hanging over the shower the dry my face.

I walked back to the bed after I turned off the light in the bathroom, and went to the same spot I had fallen asleep at. I decided to take off my shoes before Billy came back and noticed the TV remote was sitting on the dresser beside me. I picked it up and turned on the TV. The channel was some comedy show, showing a comedian saying the ending of a punch line, leaving the audience laughing hysterically. I changed the channel instantly to Lifetime, which was showing Reba.

I watched a couple of minutes of it before Billy stormed into the room with a pizza box. He set it on the bed as he took off his black leather jacket. I turned off the TV and brought my knees to my chest. He turned to look at me and pointed to the box. "Hungry?" I nodded and hesitantly went toward the pizza, but I was stopped when he grabbed my arm. "Do I get to hear a 'thank you'?"

"Thank you," I said warily. He let go of me and opened the box for me. There were four slices left; one was a cheese pizza and the others were pepperoni and sausage. I took the cheese pizza and slowly ate it. He sat down on the edge of the bed to take off his shoes and socks, and for once he didn't even look at me. "Hurry up and eat, we're going to bed after my shower." He got up, walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

I shoved some more pizza in my mouth obediently while turning the TV back on. When the show ended, I had already finished my pizza and Billy walked out of the bathroom with only boxers on. I couldn't help but stare and his body, which was covered with more tribal tattoos and scars. He looked at me and I instantly turned to the TV. He walked passed the TV to get to the other side of the bed. He laid down, pulling the blankets up and grabbed the remote from my hands to turn off the TV.

"I'm sleeping here?" I was shock and felt unsettled by the idea.

"Would you rather sleep with Spink?" he bore into my eyes again. I shivered and shook my head. "Then go turn off the light and get to sleep."

I did as I was told and laid as far away from him as possible. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I really want to post another chapter by Wednesday, but I'm kinda stumped. I have been trying really hard to figure out what should happen next. I'll keep trying to think of something, but please, if you have any ideas on what you want to happen in the next chapter, just review this and let me know. Thanks everyone for reading my story! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

HEWO! I got to finish faster then I thought I would. YAY! I just want to thank all of those who helped me out with the next chapter, especially to EeksandGiggles. Now, this chapter is a bit brutal for most people who might be squeamish, just to warn you. Let me know what you think! Happy readings!

Chapter 3 … Joe Darley and Consequences

Last night I dreamed that I was with my family at the beach. I felt, for once in the past couple of days, at peace. Every night and day was the same. I woke up alone and fell asleep alone. I would watch TV for almost all day, with Billy occasionally coming in to only bring me something to eat. I was grateful that I was able to avoid Billy as much as I could, but I knew that it wouldn't last long.

I found out that the guy who had killed Brendon was Billy's brother, Joe Darley. I was left behind with Jamie while the other guys wanted to see the results of Joe's trial. I wanted him to be found guilty of what he had done to my brother, but I knew Billy was too smart to let Joe get caught.

I was instructed to take a shower and look presentable. Billy had left a black short, strapless dress out for me on the bed for me to wear. I wondered how he had gotten the dress, but I did as I was told to avoid making him angry. I put the tiny dress on, which it had only gone up to my mid-thigh. I was barefoot, for my shoes seemed to be unsuitable with the nice dress. I paced the floor as I waited for Billy to come and get me. The anxiety was killing me; whatever the reason for me to get dressed up, I just wanted to get it done and over with.

I was starting to grow impatient. I have been stuck in this room for days; I just wanted to get the fuck out! I went to turn my heel to face the door when Billy walked in. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and ripped light jeans. He gave me the darkest look I have ever been given in my life. I played with the back of my wild, curly hair nervously as he looked me up and down. I felt extremely uncomfortable and I didn't know how to react.

He grabbed me by the elbow to pull ma out of the room and pushed me against the wall. He put both of his hands on each side of my head. He leaned in closely as I turned my head to the side to create some distance between us.

"You listen, and you listen good," he said softly but threatening. "I have a few rules for you, so pay attention. Rule number one: you will do whatever I say and when I say it. Rule number two: you will not speak unless spoken to, and you will answer all questions asked. Rule number three: Don't do anything stupid. Understand?"

I nodded and he pulled away slowly. He seized my elbow again and dragged me down the hallways, like he did the first night I arrived. We entered a room that resembled a living-room with two couches, a "love seat", a plastic table and chairs. A guy that I have never seen before stood in front of me, smoking. I looked at him closer and realized that it was Joe Darley. His hair was dyed a maroon red, he had a goatee (like his brother), a red leather jacket, and a few tattoos on his neck. He wasn't a bad looking guy, I hated to admit it.

Joe looked at me up and down with a stupid smirk on his face. Billy, still holding onto my arm, stood behind me and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Well, Joey, I got you a gift. What d'ya think?"

Joe whistled at me, "She a virgin?"

My stomach churned. Now I understood what was going on. My heart pounded hard against my chest. "Well, Elena? Are you?"

I felt my whole body burn from embarrassment. I decided to lie to try to save myself from my brother killer. I nodded. Billy turned me around and grabbed me by the chin. His was surprised by my answer, which insulted me. "Are you really? Well, Joey, at least she'll be nice and tight for you." With that he viciously pushed me into Joe's arms and all of the guys cheered for Joe.

Joe smirked at me and pushed me into a room down the hall. He forced me onto the bed, and then shut the door. He climbed on top of me, pressing hard. I kneed him as hard as I could and watched me fall off the bed, bending over, screaming. "FUCK! YOU FUCKING BITCH! FUCK!"

I crawled to the corner of the bed when I saw the door open. Billy barged in furiously. He looked at Joe then turned to me darkly. "What the fuck did you do?" he asked me, sternly.

I couldn't answer. Joe slowly got up and answered for me. "That fucking whore kneed me in the balls, man."

Billy glared at me, which sent chills down my spine. He told Joe to go to Maria, whoever that was, and gave him some money. Joe took it and limped his way out. Bill closed the door and slowly walked to me, "Get up."

Startled by how calm he looked, I was paralyzed. When he realized that I wouldn't obey his order, he grabbed me by my hairand pulled me up. "When I say get up, you get the fuck up!" he gritted his teeth. "You wanna know what happens to little girls who don't listen?" He paused, waiting for me to answer. I couldn't, so he answered for me, "Consequences."

He let go of my hair and pushed me onto the ground. I tried to crawl to the door, but he caught my ankle and dragged me closer to him. He turned me over onto my back as he climbed himself on top of me.

"Please, don't-" I whimpered, letting tears pour out.

"Shut the fuck up. You broke one of the rules and now you have to pay for it."

I tried to use my fists to push him off of me, but he was too powerful. He raised my dress up to my stomach, revealing my black underwear. He took out a pocket knife and opened it in front of my face.

I started to cry, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, don't do this."

He ignored my plea and took the knife to my panties and cut it off. I heard him unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. I tried to wiggle myself free. SLAP! I felt a sharp pain shoot across my face. "Hold still. We don't want any accidents, do we?"

I continued to cry and obeyed him unwillingly. Without warning, he forced himself inside of me. I screamed from pain when he pumped harder and rougher. I clawed my nails through his shirt from the pain. He grabbed my wrists and roughly put them over my head and continued to rape me. He breathed heavily in my ear, "You're mine now, bitch."

More tears spilled down my cheeks as I begged him to stop. The more I begged the more rough he became. Finally, he stopped and groaned as he finished inside of me. He quickly got off of me and got dressed. I just laid there, frozen. When he fixed his buckle, he lit a cigarette and glared at me. I sat myself up and pulled my dress down. He bent down in front of me, blowing smoke in my face.

"I expected you to a virgin. Thought you could lie your way out?" He took another drag. "Get your ass in my room and clean yourself up." He got up, opened the door and walked away.

After I limped my way back to Billy's room, I forced myself into the shower. I sobbed helplessly as I scrubbed myself clean.

When I was done, I discovered that my body was covered with developing bruises as I looked at myself through the mirror. I couldn't look anymore at my pathetic reflection, so I took my towel and wrapped it around my body. I walked out of the bathroom and put on my old clothes. I laid down on the bed and continued to cry.

_"Get the fuck down or I'll blow your fucking head off!" Billy screamed, pointing the gun at the terrified cashier._

_I was on the floor, frozen by fear. I watched Joe walk over to Brendon with a bloody machete. He took a swing and sliced my brother's throat open. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. Brendon dropped to his knees, bleeding profusely from his neck. Brendon then disappeared along with the scene of the crime and turned to a dark room. A heavy weight pressed against my limp body on the floor. Suddenly, a voice whispered inside my head, "You belong to me, now."_

_Billy was now visible to my vision. His eyes were black and cold. I tried to move my arms but I was paralyzed. He pushed himself inside of me. I tried to scream, but nothing came out._

_Blood started to pour beneath us and Brendon was standing behind Billy, holding his hand out to me._

I woke up, panting and covered with cold sweat. I looked around the room to make sure I wasn't still dreaming. Everything seemed normal and I was alone. I looked to find the remote on the usual spot on the dresser along with a McDonald's bag. I picked up the remote and the bag, turned on the TV and looked inside the bag to find a burger. I mentally did not want to eat anything, but my stomach craved for it. I watched a couple of different TV shows before Billy walked in. I kept my eyes on the TV to try to ignore him.

"You eat?" he asked, almost sounding sincere. I nodded slowly. "Your parents accepted the ransom deal I offered. They have the end of the week to give it me, or they'll never see you again."

I nodded again, keeping my eyes on the TV. He walked over to me and tried to touch my cheek. I flinched away from his touch. He snorted at my response and left, slamming the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEWO! So sorry for taking so long. I just have been so busy with my classes, plus I forgot what happened next, so I had to watch the movie again. This chapter was kinda rushed, only because I really wanted it posted and I felt bad for keeping everyone waiting. I just wanted to say before you read the chapter that I wanted to thank everyone who review my story. Thank you so much! This is just purely entertainment, I don't own anything but my OC. Enjoy and please review and let me know what you think so far and if I should make any changes. Okay, I'm done rambling. Happy reading =) OH! I almost forgot! If you look on my profile, there is a picture of how my idea of how I pictured my OC to look like.**

Chapter 4 ... Death of Joe

The next morning, Billy woke me up and brought some new clean clothes for me to wear. It was a pair of skinny jeans, a black tank top and a black sweater with a purple butterfly on the back. I dressed quickly while he was in the bathroom to avoid him looking at my exposed body. I put on my shoes when he got out of the bathroom putting on axe spray. When we were both done, he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me outside of the room and into the kitchen. He sat me down next to Spink and brought me some milk and cereal to the table. Spink smirked at me and blew a kiss at me. Billy seemed to take notice and smacked Spink on the back of the head.

"Don't even think about," Billy turned back to me and handed me a bowl. "Eat up."

I obeyed, poured the cheerios and milk into the bowl and ate quickly as Billy watched me. After a couple of bites, I worked up to confidence to speak, "Are you taking me somewhere?"

He nodded slowly as he lit up a cigarette, "The guys will be busy today so I'm taking you with me to drop off something. Hurry up, we don't got all day."

I ate faster, trying not to throw it back up. Once I was finished Billy grabbed my arm again and dragged me outside to the car. He pushed me in and shut the door. I put on the seatbelt as we sat down and started the car. He drove for a while before he parked outside of an old gated complex building. He got out and opened my door while I unbuckled myself and pulled me out of the car. He slammed me against the car.

"Try anything and last night will be fucking nothing compared to what would happen to you. Speak only when spoken to, got it?" I nodded, shaking from fear. "Good girl." He then grabbed the back of my hair and crushed his lips on mine. He parted himself from me and walked on. I followed him from behind as he walked through the building which had a sign that read "Bones' Bodyshop". I didn't get a good look around considering that Billy walked too fast for me to keep up with. He stopped without warning, causing me to bump into him. He threw a bag onto a desk we were standing in front of, and a rather big man walked towards it.

"Watch the fucking pieces!" The older man yelled at Billy, who pulled me next to him. "For Christ's sakes, they're worth something, unlike you. Where you been, Nazi?" He nodded once towards me. "You gotta a new whore?"

I looked down, if only he knew what I went through. Billy glared at the older man, "She's no whore."

Bones completely ignored the comment and dumped out the bag which had only a few bundles of cash. "The fuck you call that?"

Billy gestured to the cash with his hand, "That's our night."

Bones gave Billy a dirty look, "When I take pity on you and your faggot, half-witted friends; give you couple corners to run, you better deliver for me. Or I'll know you've been stealin' and I'll kill you. You be the prince of Pylon," he unclipped his gun caps at Billy, "fuckin' light bag me, I'll fucking kill you." Billy robotically nodded his head. "Lord knows I've been pinged." Bones force threw the bag back to Billy and he caught it with a blank look on his face. Bones sat down at his desk and put his glasses on. "Yes, you can get the fuck out of my sight now."

I stared at Billy; he actually looked hurt by Bones' words. I almost felt sorry for him. Billy pulled me beside him as he walked back to the car. When we headed our way back, I had to ask, "Who was that?"

Billy took a long drag of his cigarette before answering me hesitantly, "My father."

We finally came back to Billy's place and walked inside. The whole kitchen and dining room turned into a large meth lab.

Everyone was silent as they tried to avoid looking at Billy. "What?" No one said anything. Billy asked again. "What?" Still there was no response. He asked louder. "What?" No body spoke up. Billy grew impatient. "Someone tell me what the fuck is going on!"

Bodie walked out of a room and stood in front of Billy, remorsefully. "You hear? Joe, dude." Billy stared at him. "Somebody stuck him. He's dead."

Billy grew angry and confused, "What?" He shook his head. "You're lying."

Bodie shook his head, "He's gone."

Billy's face turned red, full of anger. He grabbed me and walked to his room as he threw the bag at a crate.

When we entered the room Billy threw his things around, "FUCK!"

I shook in fear when he turned to me. He grabbed me by the back of the neck and forced me on the bed on my stomach. I didn't want him to rape me. "No, please. I didn't do anything to you."

He pulled my pants down and spoke softly, "Shut the fuck up."

He unzipped his pants and pushed himself in me. I yelp from the pain and started cry. "Stop it, please. You're hurting me!"

"I'm hurting you, huh!" he went faster and harder. "I'll make you really hurt when I'm finished with you."

I screamed when he grabbed my hair to push himself more in me. I kept repeating my begs and how I never did anything to him, but he continued.

When he finally finished, I curled myself in a ball and cried. He wouldn't even look at me and he got dressed. I sat up angrily, "I never did anything to you! Why the fuck did you take me! Or continuously torture me!"

He walked up to calmly. I suddenly felt a stinging sensation on the side of my face. "Because, you're mine. Now get the fuck up and put your pants on." I slowly did as I was told as I cried silently to myself.

We ended up going to a bar. The guys toasted to Joe with the beer mugs. Bodie did the "honors" to speak.

"He didn't deserve that. No one deserved that. To a true fucking soldier. To Joe. He was a good fucking boy. A good fucking boy!"

Billy slammed his beer to everyone else's, causing beer to spill on the table. He shook his hand dry. "So that's what we're going to do?" He poured the beer on the floor. "Why don't you show a little fucking respect, at least. That is why you guys are nothin'. That is why you are a bunch of fucking punks, because you'd rather drink up and toke yourself up fucking witless. Witless and scared shitless!" he paused his speech and smirked mockingly at everyone. "My bad, let's- cheers." He held up a shot glass and everyone stared, clueless. "Get your fucking glasses up! All of you!" They dis as he said and Billy threw his glass at the wall and everyone drank theirs. Billy turned away from the table to cool off. I was in complete shock, I sat there like a sculpture. Bodie was the first to speak.

"He just wasn't made for this shit that's all. We wasn't like us."

Billy angrily pointed at Bodie, "No he wasn't like you! You mean he wasn't like you! He was better than you!"

Bodie looked offended and continued to yell at Billy. "He was as good as brothers when we was kids and now you fucking go this way." Billy glared darkly. "So, What I'm not as good as you now? Joe was like blood to me, dawg. As good as fucking blood, you too."

Billy finally cooled off and sat back down at the table. "I'd like to catch the motherfucker who did this."

"Oh we will," Spink said confidently.

I took the opportunity to go to the bathroom before my bladder exploded. I stood up from the table and Billy tightly grabbed my wrist. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

I hesitated, "bathroom?"

He stared me down for a few seconds before letting me go. I left quickly and released myself. When I was done with my business, I came back to the table with Billy and the other guys glaring at me. I looked at them all, trying to avoid eye contact with Billy. I heard paper ruffle in front of me which caught my curiosity. I looked down and saw a newspaper with a picture of my father and brother on the front page. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at Billy with confusion.

"This your family?"

I nodded, still confused. He pointed to the picture of my dad, "Your dad killed my brother."


	6. Chapter 6

ok, so it's midnight nd I'm tired. forgive me if this chapter feels a bit rushed to you. I need to stop doing that, but I get too excited. =) Well, I just want to say thank you reviewers. Please let me know what you think and if I should change anything ... so on and so forth... PLEASE REVIEW! It keeps me going. Loves to you all! I don't own anything but my OC.

Chapter 5 … Threats

When Billy and I came back from the bar, he forced me into his room and pushed me to the floor, causing me to land on my side. He walked over to me and before I knew it, he kicked me on the stomach. I scream in pain and gasped for air, and curled myself into a ball. I heard loud banging noises that sounded like he was throwing things around the room.

"Your dad fucking killed my brother, and now he's going to pay!"

I felt anger flood through me. "You killed my brother, you son of a bitch!" I yelled as I lay pathetically on the ground, "its justice and I hope you die too!"

Billy walked quickly toward me and grasped me tightly by the neck. I tried to breathe and felt like a fish out of water. I felt him lifting me and slammed me into the wall next to his door. "You know, you got quite a mouth on you girl. What more do I have to do to teach you some respect?" He slammed my head against the wall. "This is my turf, you fucking bitch. I decide who lives and dies. I was going to let you go free once I got money from your parents, but now after what he did, your mine now." He let go of me and I just let myself drop to the floor. I had no more tears, I was numb. I was completely powerless and weak. Billy slowly squatted in front of me and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. He sneered at me, knowing I was defeated, "How does it feel to be like a dog?" I glared at him and spat in his face. He wiped it off and slapped me with the same hand. I yelped in surprise. He got up from the floor and walked to his bed, "Get in bed, it's late."

I composed myself as I crawled into bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

The next day Billy left me alone with Spink while he and the other guys went to "take care of business." Billy wanted Spink to keep a close eye on me, so he told me to stay in the lab with Spink. I watched TV for a couple of hours until Spin got up from the table and walked over to me. I looked up at him with a quizzical look. He dug into his back pocket and took out a gun, pointing it at me. I furrowed y eyebrows in confusion. He ignored my expression and ran the mouth of the gun down my cheek.

"Since I get to miss the fun, how about we find another way to entertain ourselves?"

I shook my head quickly, "no-"

"Sh-sh-sh-sh," he moved his face closer to mine. "Don't worry; I'll make sure you enjoy yourself too." He pressed his lips hard against the nape of my neck, pinning my arms down by my sides. I struggled when he moved down to my chest. Images of Billy raping me flashed through my thoughts causing me to scream from frustration and anger.

"NO! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME, MOTHER FUCKER!" I screamed as I kicked him as hard as I could in the gentiles. When he went down on the floor screaming, Billy and the rest of the guys walked in. Billy's face was red and his nostrils flared.

He walked over to Spink, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Spink couldn't speak as he still crouched over on the floor. "I warned you all if any of you shitheads touch Elena, you're a dead man." It sent me chills when he spoke my name. Billy lit up a cigarette and glared at Spink. "You learned your lesson, now get the fuck up and do your job!" Billy walked up to me, "Get the fuck in the room."

I obeyed his order while Billy followed me to the room. As I entered the doorway I turned to him, holding back tears, "I can't stay in this room anymore. I need to go outside or something. I promise I won't runaway or telling anyone who I am. I just need fresh air, please?"

Billy stared at me for a while before answering. "How bad do you want that?"

"I'll do anything." I wished I could have rephrased that at the time.

"Show me how bad you want it."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Kiss me."

My eyes started to water. I knew what he was doing; he was trying to show me that he was in power. I hated to admit it, but I was completely in his power. I looked down in defeat, and then I willed myself not to vomit as I forced myself to kiss him. When our lips touched I kissed him lightly before parting away slowly. He didn't seem to like that idea, so he pushed the back of my head towards him and forced a harsher kiss. He forcefully parted my lips with his. When I struggled to move away from him, he bit hard on my lower lip. I groaned from the pain, but Billy took it as pleasure. He pushed me against the wall and moved from my lips to my neck, biting me hard enough to leave bruises.

I whimpered weakly, "Please, stop. I did what you wanted, now can you let me go outside?"

He paused on my neck. He banged his hands on the wall beside my face and lifted his head. "Make it quick."

The next day, Billy took me to the bar again. I didn't understand why until we heard the payphone ring. He dragged me to the phone and answered it by blowing smoke into the receiver.

"You wanna send me a reward for finding that wallet of yours?" He looked at me. "She's right here, why don't you talk to her yourself."

Billy handed me the phone. I hesitantly took it. I put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Ellie, oh my god, are you okay, baby? Did they hurt you?" my father's voice caused the tears to spill from my eyes.

"Daddy-" Billy ripped the phone from my hands and put it to his ear.

"You got to hear her voice, now listen closely," Billy began, but was interrupted. "No I will tell you where the fuck you are; you are in my end of the fucking sewer, buddy. I say who lives and I say who dies. Now, you better get that through your fucking skull, 'cause there are no more warnings. I'm coming for some fucking family time."

I looked at him with wide eyes. Billy only glared passed me.

"-I will cut your fucking guts out like I did to your friend, you hear me!" I heard my dad yell through the receiver.

Billy blew smoke in my face and stared deep into my eyes. "He wasn't my friend, he was my brother; and now I'm coming for the rest of your family. You just bought them a death sentence, motherfucker." He hung up.

I shook my head, trying not to believe what I just heard. He grabbed my arm and walked out of the bar.

He threw me in the car and drove off. My mind was racing and crashing. My subconscious mind screamed at me to run and to run as fast as I could. Billy wasn't paying attention me, so I took the opportunity when he hit a red light. I slowly unbuckled my seatbelt, opened the door and ran as fast as I could.

I heard him scream my name, but I never looked back, I just kept running. I was growing tired after a few minutes but I pushed myself to keep going. I soon ran in front of a car that almost hit me. An African American woman got out of the car, showing me her badge. "I'm detective Wallis. Are you Elena Hume?"

I was shaking from the adrenaline passing through me. I nodded my headed quickly, looking around to see if Billy had followed me. I started crying out of nowhere. Not knowing where the tears came from. "I wanna go home, please. Can you please take me home?"

She walked to me, holding me gingerly. "Sh-sh-sh, it's okay sweetie, I'll take you home right now. It's okay."

When we got to my house, my dad opened the door. He looked different. There were horrible bags under his eyes, he looked pale, and he didn't look like he was eating. His eyes were wide and teary when he saw my face.

"Oh, thank god, you're here." He grabbed me into a tight embrace and cried as he held me.

I heard my mother say me name as she started crying and held me with my father. It felt soothing to be with my family again, and away from Billy Darley.


	7. Chapter 7

OMG! I don't know why but I got the chills from writing this one. Maybe it's because I could actually imagine it happening while playing it through my little head. So anyways I want to thank all my readers and reviewers. You inspire me! =) So anywho, PLEASE and I mean PLEASE! R&R! And also please enjoy this chapter. Thank you!

Chapter 6 … Death Sentence

After telling everyone what Billy had done to me while being with him, my mother sat me at the dining room table while my parents and Detective Wallis talked in the living room. Detective Wallis was looking at the pictures of my brothers and me, along with every achievement we met, next to our pictures. Wallis turned back to my father sternly.

"Your son was a hockey player?" she crossed her arms.

"Yes," dad hoarsely replied.

"Hm," she responds while nodding her head slowly. "The car will stay tonight," she paused. "You know Mr. Hume, I think it's time you told me exactly who did what to whom?"

Dad looked at mom and me.

"You make war on the wrong dog? Hm, s'that what you did? Thought you could go kill some little asshole because you live all the way out here?" Wallis glared at my dad.

Mom shook her head, confused, "What are you saying? What is she saying, Nick?"

Dad look at us about to say something, but then turned to Wallis, "I've done nothing wrong."

"Well, then why don't you tell me how you made Billy Darley this pissed off at you?" staring down dad, "you asked for my help." When dad didn't respond, looked disappointed and shook her head. "Alright, alright, just – just – um, just get through the night Mr. Hume, and be grateful that you're still alive. But, if you started a war, God help you."

"What have you done?" mom shaking her head at dad, letting the tears fall from her eyes.

Dad ignored her unintentionally and suddenly runs out the door to talk to Detective Wallis. Mom turned to me wiping her eyes. "Tea?" she asked me with a weak smile. I shook my head "no" and told her that I was tired and wanted to shower before doing anything. Mom agreed and let me go off to my room.

I walked in slowly, looking around to see if anything has changed or been moved. To my happiness my room didn't change one bit. I looked more around my room and something caught my eye. My **Avenged Sevenfold** poster. The men were staring at me. I felt Billy's eyes on me; chills ran through my body. I decided too look away and forget about it but another poster was staring me. I then look around and find my entire posters were men, and they either looked like Him or had His eyes, staring at me.

My stomach turned into knots, my throat was swelling, my vision was spinning, then I feel pressure rising. I knew what was coming next, so I quickly ran into my bathroom, which was connected to my room. I sat next to the toilet, pulled my hair out of the way and let myself hurl. Pathetically, I let myself cry before storming back to my room angrily and ripping off every poster I owned in my room that reminded me of Him. I then rolled it into a ball and threw it in my trashcan. After feeling a little bit better, I took a long hot shower. I scrubbed my skin raw because I could still smell Him and his damn cigarettes.

I finally got out of my forty-five minute shower, only putting on my robe while I dried off. When I opened my bathroom door, I saw Luke sitting on my bed crying. I slowly walked to him, trying not to cry. "Luke?" I put my hand on his shoulder.

He quickly turned to me and hugged me tightly, "I'm so happy you're alive, Elle."

I let my tears free and hugged my only brother tightly. "I love you so much, Lukey"

That night, I fell asleep in my maroon nightgown and with the T.V. on and Luke sharing my queen sized bed. I woke up to the sound gunshots being fired, banging noises, and yelling and screaming. I jumped out of bed and woke Luke up. He rubbed his eyes roughly. "What's going on?"

I hushed him and dragged him to my closet behind my clothes. I heard footsteps loudly walking upstairs and entered my room. I held my breath and cupped my hand over my mouth to stay as quiet as possible.

"Oh, Ellie," a gruff sang my name softly. My body was covered with goosebumps. "C'mon Ellie, I just want to play. Oh, you gotta remember me. Spink?"

I cried silently as my heart punched through my chest. Luke sneezed and looked at me with wide eyes. My closet door slid open. Spink smirked at us with a rifle in his hand. He called Heco over to help him get us out. Heco grabbed Luke first then Spink roughly pulled me by the hair and brought me up to my feet. He let go of my hair and tightly gripped my arm. He pulled me out of my room, into the hallway. He slammed me hard against the wall. He pressed himself against me and out his cheek against mine. "Oh, baby, just wait for the things Billy's got planned for you." Spink smashed his lips against mine quickly before dragging me down the stairs. My family was all lying on the ground, crying and desperately looking at one another.

Billy glared at me with his dark eyes. He nodded once and Spink pushed me to the ground. I tried to get up but Spink pushed me back down with his foot. Mom started crying, "Don't hurt her!"

Billy looked down at my mother with a fake genuine smile, "Don't worry Mrs. Hume, as long as she is obedient and learns to respect me, I won't hurt her. But now, she has a punishment. Remember Elena, consequences?"

I continued to cry. I didn't want my family to see the horrible things Billy might do to me, but I knew it was going to happen. Billy looked at me impatiently, "get over here." He pointed in front of himself. I started to get up but once more Spink slammed his foot on my back, preventing me from getting up. I cried out and pain as my mom continued to stand up for me, "She's just a kid, please leave her alone!"

Heco pointed a gun at my mother's face, telling her to shut up. Billy stared at me coldly. "Crawl to me."

I cried more before doing as I was told, hating myself the whole time. Once I was sitting in front of Billy, he told me to get up. When I did he grabbed the back of my neck and spun me around to look at my family. "Look at them, so pathetic, just like you. Oh, but only difference is that they're dead."

They all looked at me with wide eyes. Billy raised his gun to Luke and pulled the trigger. I screamed from him. Billy violently pushed me into Spink's arms and shot my mother, then straight to my father. I screamed for them as much as I could before Spink covered my mouth with a washcloth. It smelled and tasted funny. My vision began to blur and I became weak. Then everything turned black.

When I woke up, I was in Billy's bed. My head started to spin when I stupidly sat up. Once my vision cleared, I saw Billy standing against the wall across the room, glaring. "Mornin'." His voice was terrifyingly calm.

My heart thudded against my chest. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. He walked over to me slowly. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly changed his mind and closed it. I suddenly felt his hard hand make contact with my cheek. I yelped from the contact and turned my head to look at him. He seized my shoulders and threw me across the room. I landed on my back, hitting my hand against the ground. I felt something hit my stomach hard. I gasped from the pain.

"You thought you could ever run away from me!" he screamed. He grabbed my neck and pinned me against the wall. "You fucking bitch, I'll tech you from disobeying me again."

He hit me with the back of his hand, still holding onto my neck. He continued to beat the shit of me for a couple of more minutes before letting me go. I let myself collapse to the ground from weakness. I saw his mouth move but I couldn't hear anything. I only heard dead silence. He vanished completely. I was alone in his room. MY eyes were beginning to get heavy. I let them close and went into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I know a few of my readers have been asking me to continue with the story, and trust me I really want to as well =). However, I'm sorta having a bit of writers block right now, because I started on another story sooo… if any of you have any ideas to help me what I should do next, feel free to let me know. Otherwise it is going to take a while before I post another chapter. So, anyways, thank you all for reading and I hope to get some great advice! =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone! I am SOOOOOOO sorry that it took me so long to write back, oh my gawd! I just wanna say thank you everyone for messaging me and reviewing for some ideas. I feel soooooo loved to hear that many of you love my story =) I worked very hard on this chapter, so please let me know what you think, so REVIEWWWWWWWW! I'm like super hyper right now. I just had cofffeeeeeeee with double shots from Starbucks. ! Okay, stop ranting Jessie…. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 7 …

I could feel nothing. I could see nothing. I could hear nothing. I was numb. I was frozen beneath him. I stopped breathing. I stopped fighting. I stopped caring.

Billy was out for the day, leaving me alone with Spink, again. I didn't stop him from kissing me this time. I did what I was told, like a good girl. I let him take me. Why not? Every part of me is gone. I have nowhere to run to. The next time I run away and Billy finds me, he'll kill me. I know it's true for I have seen him to do it to my family. I knew he could find me and I know he could kill me. Even though my family was dead, I still didn't want to die. Yes, I am depressed and numb from it all, but I still had hope of leaving and maybe someone in my family was still living. I hoped.

When Spink was finished, I just noticed Billy was standing in the doorway. I glared back into his eyes and turned around in his bed, facing away from him. I felt ashamed for letting not only Billy but also Spink take advantage of me. I felt sick knowing that Billy watched a part of it. Spink laughed and walked out of the room and Billy sighed dramatically, "You should have never ran away Ellie. This is what happens to girls who don't listen." I heard him walk toward the bed on my side. He lightly caressed my arm, sending me chills, "You ready to apologize to me?" I ignored the chills through my body as I nodded lightly. He grabbed me by the arm, forcing me to look at him. I obeyed. He shrugged his shoulders, "Well?"

I swallowed nervously as I forced myself to touch his lips with mine softly. He didn't move his lips. I pulled back looking at him quizzically, "What?"

"Kiss me like you mean it," he glared darkly at me. I nodded and kissed him harder and with more passion, pretending it was some guy at my school. He broke the kiss and snarled, "That's a good girl." He looked at me softer and brushed my messy hair behind my ear, "Tell me you love me."

Before I knew it I was crying, then he grew angry. "Please don't make me say that," I whispered as I let my head drop.

He roughly grabbed the back of my hair, "Say it. I don't have patience today. I love you, Elena. Now say it back."

I continued my sobs, "I-I-I-I lo-ve y-you."

His mouth turned to a twisted smile, "Good. You deserve to eat now."

My mouth watered, as I smelled the food I just now noticed he was holding in his hand. He didn't let me eat for a day and a half because I wouldn't "apologize" to him. I grabbed the burger from his hands and quickly stuffed it down my throat. "Thank you," I forced myself to say. I was now learning how to survive in Billy's world. I knew I was weak, but I wanted to survive.

When I finished my meal, Billy told me to get dressed. I saw the same black dress I wore the first time I was here. I put it on quickly and we left for the bar. We were "celebrating". Everyone was glaring at me the whole time, whispering to one another.

Billy didn't seem to notice since he was more focused on me. He sat a close to me as he could, putting his arm around my waist and kissing my neck. I tried a few time to push away, but every time I did he would bite me hard. I had no choice but to stay still. Billy decided it as time for shots. He picked his up and told every one t do the same. They all did and everyone stopped to star at me. Billy looked at the guys to see what they were staring at and looked at me. "Why aren't you holding your shot?"

"I hate shots," I replied comfortably.

He put his shot down and most of the guys looked down, trying not to stare at us. "When I say take a shot, you take a shot. Everyone does what I say, and that especially includes you. Take the fucking shot."

I stared at him; I knew I should what I was told to avoid further punishment. I took the shot angrily, swallowed quickly and slammed the glass down. I felt the alcohol burn my throat. Billy continued to stare at me as he took his and his gang followed. Billy forced me to take more shots; soon I was at seven and feeling really fucked up. I drank a few beers and was drunk before I knew it.

The guys were smirking at me when Billy said something. I could hardly hear him and everything was so fuzzy. "Why don't you dance for us?" Billy asked me in my ear. I tried to shake my head in response. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of Billy swaying my hips. He was smoking while groping me. I could barely feel his touch.

I woke up with a migraine; feeling like I just got hit by a truck. A strong urge pushed against my throat. I got up form the bed and let it go as I crouched by the toilet.

"Hey."

The voice startling me, I turned around to see Billy in his boxers. I could barely open my eyes, for it was painful to try and concentrate on his features. "What happened last night," I croaked.

"You don't remember?"

"If I did, would I ask?" I replied irritably.

He didn't seem to like that answer, however he kept himself composed and put a fake grin on his face. "You caved."

"What does that mean?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

He paused for a few minutes, "You really don't remember?"

I shook my head. He smiled almost evilly as he walked fully into the bathroom and crouched down at my level. "After your little strip tease at the bar, I took you back home and you did a lot of things for me."

I felt the urge again and let it out. Billy held my hair as I purged my sickness away. "What do you mean?" I asked gasping for air.

"Let's just say mommy and daddy wouldn't be to proud. Their daughter turned herself into a whore."

I cried hearing this. I then knew why Billy forced me to drink so much. I vomited violently for the next twenty minutes, unwillingly letting Billy take care of me. Billy carried me to the bed when I was don't puking my brains out. I lied in bed helpless, allowing him to hold me. That's what I needed. Some type of comfort, any comfort. To this point, I didn't care whom it was from. I just needed someone there to let me cry on his or her shoulder. How more pathetic could I get?

"I knew you would give into me some day."

**Okay, so here is my very confusing chapter. There will be more details of what happened later, I promise. I just want to thank everyone again for the help. I tried to use everyones idea in the story and of course my own as I went along with it. I should also give a special thanks to my biggest fan Dancing-Pinky-Flower! You're amazing, love! Really =) REVIEW PEOPLE! 3  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I know I have not posted in a very long time but things have been crazy and I have been very busy. I will try to write this week. I promise! I am sooo sorry. I know some of you have yelled at me through messaging. I swear I'm alive! Love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey readers, I swear I'm alive. I let someone borrow my death sentence movie (stupidly) and never got it back so now I have no way of finishing the story. I will keep on trying to find a website or see if I could rent it. So, for the time being just hang on and I promise I will finish this story. I feel horrible for keeping you all waiting for so long. Lesson learned to never let people borrow my things again. Thanks.**

**With love,**

**Princess-Saiyuri13**


End file.
